Mordecai vs Widowmaker
Borderlands vs Overwatch! two of the most elite snipers in fiction and video game history now face off to see who can first land that critical shot. Intro Wiz: the sniper, a warrior hiding in the shadows behind those deadly crosshairs with only one goal in mind, to take you out in the most quick, silent and deadly way possible. Boomstick: and there don't get much better combatants then the ones we got here today. Wiz: Mordecai, the tough as nails no mercy badass sniper of borderlands. Boomstick: and Widowmaker, the french sexy but deadly super sniper of overwatch, he's wiz and i'm boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Mordecai Wiz: to survive and even have a life on the fierce world of pandora takes a lot, wild and deadly animals at evey turn, savage bandits and cannibals to watch out for, not everyone can live there, but then again not eveyone is like the hawkeyed sharpshooter himself Mordecai. Boomstick: born on a harsh alien planet called Artemis, Mordecai started his life off from the very bottom, orphaned when he was a baby he took to wandering around the planet looking for anything that could be his calling in life and one day he eventually found it, after realizing that hitting things from a distance was what he was good at. Wiz: after he found out that he had quite the knack for hitting things long distance, Mordecai made himself his own slingshot out of bits and parts he had found from scavenging and began his training in sniping when he was just 5 years old. Boomstick: and wouldn't you know it, he started to get really good at it over the years, he started upgrading his slingshot, eventually trading it for a sniper rifle he made himself and started to place the targets back further and further away, and it wasn't just sniper rifles he got good at, he became an expert sharpshooter with just about every weapon he could find, pistols, shotguns, machine guns and even grenades. Wiz: by the time he was 17 years old Mordecai's shrarpshooting skills hand become legendary and he was an expert at hitting pretty much everything, so he decided he would put his skills to the ultimate test. after learing of an interplanetary sharpshooting contest mordecai signed up and joined several other contestants except the way he did it was a bit different from the rest. Boomstick: yeah see while the other contestants used sniper rifles for hitting the targets like you're supposed to because it is a sniper contest, mordecai won and he was using a revolver to hit the targets, seriously a revolver! you know how hard it is to hit any far away target with those? Wiz: extremely, normal sniper rifles can fire as far as 3,785 meters away and on average targets are placed that far away, on the other hand the most accurate target hits with a revolver have only been 250 meters away, meaning that mordecai is 15 times more accurate than the most accurate handgun users in the world. Boomstick: that's so freaking good it can't even be possible, unfortunately for mordecai everyone else in the contest thought so too, after being accused of cheating by the other people competing mordecai was thrown out even though he won and everyone in the audience didn't think he cheated. Wiz: after this little incident mordecai believed that he had been cheated out of something he deserved for no apparent reason and became an assassin hopping planet to planet looking for jobs to take and hoping to one day get what he believed the universe owed him, which he says is a lot of money and a better gun. Boomstick: mordecai figured that since the universe is already chock full of assassins and bounty hunters that he'd need to get really good at something in order to get noticed by the people he needed to get jobs from, and since he's so fricking good at shooting things already he decided he'd just stick with that. Wiz: after creating and modifying his own sniper rifle mordecai eventually came to the run down planet known by most as pandora, with it's wastelands filled with deadly animals, twisted tyrants and a major corporation run by a genocidal maniac it was the perfect place to settle down, and after learning about the vaults, ancient places created by aliens to store some of there most powerful weapons and tools, mordecai realized that a vault is where he would find what the universe owed him. Boomstick: so he decided to become a vault hunter and find a way into the vault, but in order to do so he'd need some handy guns and tools for helping him out. Wiz: while he knows how to use virtually any type he finds, mordecai's favorite long range shooter is the trespasser, after obtaining his model from the Jacobs family factory and personally adding modifications to it, this sniper rifle is one of the most powerful in the game, besides offering amazing aim and accuracy the bullets it fires are able to pass through shields unaffected and thanks to it's impressive firing rate it can fire faster and with more power than any other sniper rifle. Boomstick: as awesome as it is, the trespasser isn't the only thing that mordecai is packing in his arsenal, he's got several shotguns, handguns, machine guns, grenades and shields useful for getting him out of tricky situations, his shields are strong enough to survive hits from anti tank rockets and his grenades can take out an entire squad of hyperion troops, provided he throws them right of course. Wiz: guns and explosives may be his go to weapons in a fight but mordecai does have one more trick up his sleeve, his pet batfang bloodwing. Boomstick: what the hell is a batfang, like some crazy bird from another planet. Wiz: something like that, batfang's are extremely aggressive and very dangerous birds found on pandora and happen to be an endangered species, they may be deadly but they are also extremely loyal to those brave enough to call them pets, and one of those happens to be mordecai, after finding bloodwing mordecai planned to sell her until he found that the creature had a certain knack for hunting down and eliminating targets he couldn't see, and he decided to keep her. Boomstick: aww that's kind of sweet, who wouldn't want a bat, bird thingy or whatever the hell it is. Wiz: bloodwing can search for opponents in the area from the sky, divebomb them with perfect accuracy and even smell them out as batfangs have a naturally great sense of smell, and not only can she divebomb fast but she can dodge too, she's maneuvered around close range turrets, machine gunners and even shots from sniper rifles. Boomstick: Jesus, how the hell did he tech her how to avoid sniper rifle fire, did he like use her for target practice or just shoot at her when he was bored? Wiz: possibly but most likely not, mordecai has a deep connection with his beloved pet and cares for her as one may care for a family member, together on their quest for wealth and a better gun mordecai and bloodwing have become a legendary pair, hired by numerous thugs, orginizations and highly powerful people, he even attracted the attention of handsome jack, the leader of the infamous hyperion corporation. Boomstick: and once he found out about him jack wanted mordecai out of the picture and placed a bounty on his head, along with one for bloodwing because he finds her really annoying. Wiz: numerous criminals and bandits have come after mordecai with the hope of getting the million dollar reward for the sniper but none have ever been succesful, with a combination of bloodwing's sight and mordecai's accuracy no one has even got close to the assassin. Boomstick: after all his years on pandora dealing with crazy and unpredictable shit, mordecai has made his name known far and wide, his accuracy is good enough to hit speeding vehicles weak spots and divebombing creatures, and his quick draw is fast enough to shoot five bandits in 3.9 seconds. Wiz: he's infiltrated top secret hyperion facilities, places with the most advanced security systems in the world, and he's fairly good in hand to hand combat, utilizing his trusty machete with slashing attacks and maneuvers. and his bounty which rests at ytwo million dollars makes his the second largest in the game. Boomstick: but just because he's the most accurate and deadly sniper in the game doesn't mean he doesn't have his own weak points. Wiz: mordecai has several factors that give him a disadvantage, first of all he's colorblind which is why he relies on bloodwing on spot far off snipers, he also dislikes eating and has a relatively thin build and is poorly nourished, and he also drinks, a lot! Boomstick: oh come on drinking isn't that bad, if anything it helps, like mordecai always says, you've never tried sniping until you've tried in drunk. Widowmaker Wiz: overwatch has had many different heroes and villains in it that have become specialists in what they do, reinhardt has become a master of defending his team from oncoming damage, torbjorn has learned that a strong offense is the best defense, but none have come close to showing just how absurd a sniper can be like the french sniper herself Widowmaker. Boomstick: when it comes to the term normal life, it's the farthest thing that this chick has had, born in France in the year 2052, Ameile lacroix was your fairly normal girl growing up, after a few years of schooling she became a ballerina and eventually got herself a husband, wait seriously, your telling me that this chick was actually a ballerina? how the hell does she go from that to that? Wiz: we'll explain that later, anyway after getting married and deciding to settle down Ameile found herself finally having the normal, natural lifestyle that she had always wanted since she was a little girl, but like how all origin stories start it wasn't long until something came along to ruin everything. Boomstick: yeah turns out that her husband, gerard lacroix was an overwatch agent, which was an organization dedicated to bringing peace to the world after the omnic wars, a period of war between the humans and the robots they had created, see that's why when it comes to robots, don't make them too smart, i mean have these people ever seen the terminator? Wiz: after the omnic wars ended and overwatch had been disbanded for suspected criminal activities within the organization, Talon rose to power,a terrorist group determined to topple the governments of the world and bring their supposed true order to power, and overwatch was once again called into action to stop this new threat. Boomstick: technically they weren't called back into action since they were determined to be illegal, basically after seeing that talon was becoming really dangerous their gorilla scientist leader sent a message out to the team saying, "hey all these bad guys who are killing people should be stopped, lets all get back together and fight them because we're awesome even though we'll all be thrown into jail for the rest of our lives after all this". Wiz: that's not quite what he said but you get the picture, after talon realized that Gerard had a wife living in France they thought of the perfect scheme to finally end the fighter, they kidnapped Amelie and and subjected her to a brainwashing program that transformed her into a cold blooded killer, literally, after extensive training with combat and marksmanship skills they sent the now deemed Widowmaker out to find gerard and.... Boomstick: let's just say their reunion wasn't as heartfelt as it should have been, and they kinda split up after it, and by split up i mean his head was by a bullet, that she shot. Wiz: i think they know what you meant, after this experience Widowmaker was sent to multiple locations by talon with the hopes of stopping overwatch from foiling their plans, with a newly discovered taste of blood and the help of some advanced equipment and skills, widowmaker made herself known throughout the world as a deadly assassin. Boomstick: she is human right? Wiz: yes, she was just brainwashed and trained in fighting. Boomstick: ok then, what's with ponytail going all the way down to her legs and why the fuck is she blue? Wiz: uhhh,genetic changes possibly? Boomstick: well other than her weird coloration and fashion sense, widowmaker is a serious force to be reckoned with, thanks to talon's training and experimentation she was already a master assassin and sniper, and mixed in with a little tech from them too, she became nigh unstoppable. Wiz: her primary firearm is the Widow's kiss, a custom sniper built sniper rifle made by talon agents, this little beaut is specifically made for assassination and long range sniping. Boomstick: specially modified by Talon agents and Widowmaker herself, this little beaut is no ordinary sniper rifle, thanks to it's special zoom function it can act as both a sniper rifle and close range machine gun, able to swap between the two settings in a matter of seconds, not only that but the thing fires the same sniper bullets even when in machine gun mode, can you imagine how powerful a machine gun would be firing sniper bullets? Wiz: actually it doesn't change much, while it's true sniper rifles have longer and larger bullets to be more accurate and ensure a kill from far away they don't affect the gun, sniper rifles themselves are made more powerful using a larger capacity of certain mechanics to increase the guns effectiveness, the bullets don't change anything. Boomstick: oh, well the bigger bullets are still pretty cool. Wiz: the gun is highly versatile and the perfect weapon for Widowmakers fighting style, as one of the most deadly women in the world she's extremely fast, has enhanced senses and reflexes, and can take quite an amount of abuse. Boomstick: yeah like the time she fought tracer and a bunch of security members on rooftops while trying to assassinate an omnic peacekeeper at a peace gathering. not only did she take down all of the security guys and tracer but she also sniped tracers pulse bomb from just a few feet away. Wiz: since the explosion also pushed tracer off the roof and judging from the size of the resulting blast radius compared to the roof of the building, the pulse bombs maximum force would be equal to 250 pounds of TNT, far more than enough to turn a regular human into dust. Boomstick: but ordinary human she ain't, after the explosion happened she somehow managed to shoot her rifle at tracer who then blinked away and hit the omnic peacekeeper while falling out of the air! Wiz: and it's npt just her trusty rifle or absurd aim that makes her such a deadly threat, she didn't just get the name widowmaker thanks to her looks, she has a wrist mounted gauntlet that can shoot out a grappling hook to get her to hard to reach places or drag unsuspecting opponents to her. Boomstick: she's also got a spider mine that she can launch out which sticks to any surface, once the motion sensor is triggered it detonates and releases toxic gas that can slow, weaken and disorient any opponent, even ones who wear gas masks like roadhog, and junkrat who has breathed in so much radioactive fumes that it drove him insane and made him mentally unstable. Wiz: and thanks to her recon vison goggles she can track heat signatures and can even see incoming threats through walls and obstacles, and can see from 8 different angles at once making it very hard to sneak up on her. Boomstick: with her trusty tools and rifle Widowmaker has more than earned her reputation as the scariest assassin in overwatch. apart from tangling with tracer she's shot the eye of the egyptian sniper Ana who's another world class sniper, and even got up just fine after getting hit with the doomfist gauntlet, which is said to be able to level a skyscraper. Wiz: well it's actually said that doomfist himself could level a skyscraper with it and Widowmaker was hit by a young boy wearing it, and because it's clear doomfist is much stronger than him seeing as how he can punch down a prison wall without the gauntlet, it's ovious widow didn't get hit with enough force to level a skyscraper. Boomstick: still it's clear as to why the whole world shudders at the mention of the feared and cruel sniper with a spider's glare. (Widowmaker): À la vie, à la mort. '' Interlude Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: it's time for a death battle!!!!!!!' Death battle in the streets of Ilios at night time the streets were fairly dark with the only light coming from nearby street lamps and certain areas iluminated by moonlight. it was quiet except for one lone individual wandering the streets. he was fairly tall in his mid 30's with ragged junky clothing and a sniper rifle slung over his back and some sort of bird bat hybrid on his left shoulder. he walked up to a street light that had a wanted poster on it, the poster read "wanted dead or alive Widowmaker, bounty 20,000,000, wanted for assassination of peacekeeper, illegal weaponry possession, multiple counts of first degree murder. Mordecai: 20 million dollars for one chick for killing some peacekeeper, i could do stuff like that in my sleep, right blood? The bird on his shoulder screeched in agreement, unknown to Mordecai was that at that moment as he looked at the poster there was an assassin with her eye and the crosshairs of her rifle trained on his head. Widowmaker: just a little bit further. The crosshairs moved further to Mordecai's head as Widowmaker readied her trigger finger, back on the street Bloodwing cocked her head sideways as if she heard something, she turned herself around and looked at the nearby buildings, suddenly she noticed a flash from one of the buildings, looking more closely she saw Widowmaker with her sniper rifle in position to fire, Bloodwing screeched in Mordecai's ear to warn him. Mordecai:Jesus Blood! what the hell was that fo- Mordecai immediatly saw the rifle sticking out and jumped out of the way just as Widow fired, the bullet whizzed past barely missing him. Mordecai pulled his rifle out as widow reloaded. Mordecai: bad move girl, nowhere to run now. FIGHT!!! Widowmaker fired more sniper rounds at mordecai, before the bullets hit he activated his shields and the bullets bounced off, Mordecai pulled his rifle up and aimed straight at her firing round after round, Widow began to run across the rooftops avoiding Mordecai's shots, he continued firing as Widowmaker ran up a chimmney stack and lept off firing her rifle mid air at him, but the shield simply knocked the bullets back. Mordecai: gonna take a lot more than that to bring this baby down. Widowmaker landed on a smaller roof and used her grappling hook to get down to ground level, she switched her rifle to rapid fire setting and fired, after a few seconds the constant bullet onslaught overpowered the shield and it shut down leaving Mordecai out in the open. as widow opened fire once again Mordecai and he dove for cover switching out his rifle for a machine gun, when Widowmaker stopped to reload he turned up and fired, Widow ran for cover but was struck by one of the bullets in the back. Widowmaker: aaghh! damn Mordecai tossed his machine gun aside and brought out a heavy shotgun and began walking toward her cover point, as he brought the gun up Widow jumped out of her hiding spot and landed just behind Mordecai, as he turned she knocked the gun out of his hands and landed several blows to him with her rifle, she knocked him back and Mordecai grabbed his machete, he lunged at her making several jabs and slices at her but could not land a hit due to Widowmakers enhanced reflexes, as he wound up his hand again Widow punched him in the gut so hard it sent him flying back into a wall and knocked away his machete. she walked towards Mordecai and cocked her rifle aimed at his head. Widowmaker: such a simple stupid man. Mordecai: you forgot with a bird. Widow looked confused and looked at Mordecai's shoulder noticing the bird was no longer there, she turned just as Bloodwing dove at her head grabbing on and scratching her with it's claws and beak, Widow struggled to throw the bird off of her and get free but the thing had a killer grip on her. this gave Mordecai enough time to recover and get up to regroup. Widow continued to struggle with Bloodwing until she finally let go and flew off, Widowmaker looked around as Mordecai had vanished from her sight. just as she looked a red dot appeared on her neck traveling up her head. Mordecai was crouched on a rooftop with his rifle ready, just he was about to fire Widow whipped around and looked down the sights of her rifle aimed right at him, she fired and the bullet traveled up to Mordecai through the scope of his gun and into his left eye. Mordecai: aggggghhhhhhh!!!!! Mordecai clutched his eye in pain as he dropped his rifle, blood seeping out of the wound in his eye socket, as he recovered he looked down at the street his vision blurred, he saw Widowmaker on the street, she set her rifle down and blew a kiss to him and smirked. anger ran through mordecai as he gripped the side of the building, he aimed his rifle at her and began firing. widowmaker used her agility and maneuverability to leap out of the way of the bullets, she ran down an alleyway away from him. Mordecai sat on the roof and grasped his blood soaked eye socket seething with rage and frustration, no one had ever out-sniped him and he wasn't going to let someone get away with it. forget the money, this was personal now. He took out his dual pistols and ordered bloodwing into the air for surveillance. he jumped down and took off after the girl. Widowmaker was camped out on a small rooftop overlooking the entire square, her rifle was aimed at the only entrance, her spider toxin mines were in place and her spider eye headset was activated, she saw Mordecai through the wall entering the courtyard, he was heading for one of the mines but it was so dark and not being able to see colour didn't help, that he couldn't make out the mine, Widow's sniper scope stayed trained on him waiting for him to go down. Widowmaker: one shot, one kill. Widow placed her finger on the trigger, suddenly she heard a screech, she looked up and saw bloodwing diving at her with her beak and claws fixed in attack position. Widowmaker: not this time bird. She brought her rifle up and fired, the bullet hit Bloodwing's chest just missing her heart as the Batfang tumbled to the ground unconscious. Mordecai glared and gritted his teeth, gripping his pistols even harder, no one messed with Bloodwing. he ran forward toward the roof, Widowmaker fired as Mordecai dodged the majority of the bullets and getting hit by some. he fired his pistols but none met their target, when he got close enough he yelled out. Mordecai: hey spider girl! Widow looked up from her sights and saw Mordecai take out a proximity grenade, he hurled it at the rooftop but Widow simply shot the explosive before it got close enough. Mordecai took out a second grenade and threw it straight through the smoke from the first one, it landed on the roof right next to widow who didn't see it coming until it was there. Widow used her grappling hook to get off the roof just before it blew up, the shockwave from the blast threw her off course and she tumbled through the air. as soon as she cleared the smoke she saw Mordecai aiming his pistol directly at her, he fired and the bullet took off through the air, and straight through widowmakers chest. The young sniper fell to the ground grasping her bullet wound, struggling to perceive the environment, Mordecai walked up to the gasping girl, without a shred of remorse, he turned around and began to walk away, he took out a grenade and pulled the pin on it, throwing it back at Widow. Mordecai: so loud. He took out another, pulled the pin and threw it back. Mordecai: so angry. the grenades detonated and blew Widowmaker to shreds. Mordecai: so dead. Mordecai: picked bloodwing back up and carried her out of the sqaure. K.O Results Boomstick: ha ha, boom headshot, or i guess chestshot really, i don't think Widow is going to be crawling out of that one. Wiz: Widowmaker was one of the deadliest and quite possibly the most lethal assassin in Overwatch, but when it came down to a marksman like Mordecai she was simply outclassed and overwhelmed. Boomstick: both snipers have taken on some super deadly opponents and lived to fight another day, and at first glance it looks like Widow had the edge in advanced weaponry and tech right? Wiz: not exactly, all of Widowmakers tech and weapons are fairly advanced by normal standards and come from the far future of of 2085, and it would stand to reason that her tech is extremely advanced, but not so much in the case of Mordecai. Boomstick: sure his clothes and weapons look like something out of the present day that you can get from any gun shop, but it's what they fire that matters, don't forget the exact timeline of the borderlands universe is in the year 2935, that's 850 years more advanced than anything Talon could supply widow with, no matter what it looks like. Wiz: widow's surprise attacks and mines were tricky to counter but thanks to bloodwing scoping out danger it eliminated any chance to effectively take him out, even with her spider eye and tracking ability. Boomstick: as for close range combat it's true that Widow did have the means to fight well with her rapid fire modification and her hand to hand training, but Mordecai had pistols, machine guns, grenades, shotguns and overall far more options to take her out, not to mention he's no slouch when it comes no bullet fighting with his machete skills. Widow might have been more agile but as we've said before hitting lightning fast targets is Mordecai's specially, hell bloodwing on her own could dodge and react to close range sniper rifle fire. Wiz: that's not to say she couldn't hit bloodwing but it's pretty tricky to fight a colorblind sniper and a crazy batfang out for blood at the same time, and Mordecai could take advantage of this. Boomstick: both of these two have pulled off some absurd and crazy shots like Mordecai winning the marksmanship contest with a revolver and Widowmaker hitting the omnic peacekeeper, but her feat had a couple of holes in it. Wiz: the popular belief is that widowmaker hit the pulse bomb, tanked the explosion, and was then thrown off the roof and reacted fast enough to hit the peacekeeper while still falling, which is nowhere near what happened. looking back after she shot the bomb it's clear to see the blast didn't even touch her, most likely because hitting it altered the trajectory of the bombs blast radius in some way. and then tracer was thrown off by the shockwave of the blast. Boomstick: need proof, just take a look at tracer after she was thrown off the roof, she doesn't even have a burn mark on her, proving it wasn't the explosion that sent her flying. Wiz: and even after it's clear to see from widow's position that she jumped off the roof to get a better aim, she wouldn't have been in a perfectly placed lying down position if she was shoved off by an explosion. Boomstick: don't get us wrong it's still an impressive feat, just not as impressive as Mordecai's. Wiz: exactly, anyone who can hit a target while falling is truly a great marksman, but winning a contest designed for sniper rifles with a revolver is just absurd, hitting a target a sniper's distance away with a standard handgun is literally physically impossible. Boomstick: even if widow did take the full force of the bomb it's nothing on Mordecai's durability, this guy gets hit with explosions way more powerful almost every day, and his shields are tough enough to survive hits from rockets that can destroy tanks. ''' Wiz: I should note that a tank this size would take around 2000 tons of TNT to completely destory it, way more than the pulse bomb. which brings us to the deciding factor, their experience. '''Boomstick: both are pretty similar in age, Widowmaker was kidnapped and trained to be an assassin when she was in her twenties, but don't forget Mordecai began his marksmanship training when he was just 5 years old, and honed his skills his entire life. and a standard day on pandora is more deadly and terrifying than anything Widow ever faced in her assassination career. Wiz: widow might have had the skills needed to take him out but in the end she couldn't hold her own against his superior skills, weapons and experience. Boomstick: looks like all it took was one shot, to kill widowmaker. Wiz: the winner is Mordecai. Category:Sniper Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Antonio valihora Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018